Sirelines
The Vampire and Hybrid Bloodline is a line of vampires/hybrids and those by whom they have been sired. If the originator of a bloodline is staked with a White Oak Stake, everyone in their bloodline dies within a few hours. The Original's Bloodlines Mikael † *Unknown Elijah Mikaelson *Unknown Finn Mikaelson † *Sage † **Troy † *** Unknown Others ---- Niklaus Mikaelson *Tyler Lockwood *Mindy † *Tony † *Daniel Warren † *Nate † *Dean † *Chris † *Kimberley † *Adrian † *10 Hybrids † *Marcel *Jenna Sommers † *Pizza Delivery Girl † *People from the bar *Mary Porter † **Rose † ***Trevor † ***Katherine Pierce ****Tomb Vampires † ****Stefan Salvatore *****Patient † ****Damon Salvatore *****Charlotte *****Isobel Flemming † *****Vicki Donovan † *****Caroline Forbes *****Bill Forbes † *****Abby Bennett Wilson *****Elena Gilbert Kol Mikaelson † *Unknown Rebekah Mikaelson *Unknown Unknown Bloodlines *Unknown Original **Alexia Branson † ***Lee *Unknown Original **Pearl † ***Harper † ***Anna † ****Logan Fell † ****Ben McKittrick † Other Vampires *Noah † *Frederick † *Bethanne † *Slater † *Cody Webber † Novel Series Klaus | -------------------------------------------------- | | | | Sage Katherine von Swartzschild Cristian Sulez European Lady Vampire Army | | | Jessalyn D'Aubigne ------------------ Ethan Crane | | | Damon Francesco Salvatore Stefan Antonio Salvatore | | Damaris Elena Marie Gilbert *Damon was first changed by Katherine. However, he was made human by a rose given to him by a kitsune, and was subsequently changed by Princess Jessalyn. Trivia * When Finn was impaled with a White Oak Stake, one hour after he died, Sage and Troy died because Finn turned Sage, who turned Troy. *Mikael was the first Original destroyed, but it is not mentioned who was turned by him. Nor is there any mention of the destruction of vampires in mysterious ways. *Kol was the third original to be impaled with a White Oak Stake. *In the books, the origin of vampires is not established, but may have been born of nature like the other supernatural beings, as the bloodline of Klaus was not destroyed along with him. *The Original Family acts as a pillar of the vampire species. If destroyed, the species itself will die out. *Unlike the other species (of which not known about its origins), vampires are the only ones who still have active first members. *Klaus did actually turn Mary Porter. This was revealed by Rebekah and Elijah after Klaus's "death." Previously, Klaus had only claimed he started the Salvatores', Tyler's, and Caroline's bloodline, though Damon suspected he had only done so to ensure they would not kill him (though Damon did not mind doing so if it just meant killing Tyler). *It is shown that an Original's spirit has to die in order to kill off their bloodline; even though Klaus's body was supposedly destroyed, his soul was in Tyler Lockwood's body, so his bloodline was unharmed. *Julie Plec has already confirmed that Klaus is the origin of the bloodline Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Elena are from.http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/05/11/vampire-diaries-season-finale-elena/ *In the third season has revealed part of the first generation of humans turned by Originals: Mary Porter and Sage. *Silas is the only vampire to not have a bloodline. Map *And even thought it's not on the map Elena Gilbert was turned by Damon as well because she was injected with his blood. This is confirmed in season 4 when Caroline comes to the conclusion that Elena is sired to Damon, and therefore must have been turned by his blood. Gallery Vampire bloodline (1).jpg Vampire bloodline (2).jpg Vampire_bloodline_(3)-1-.jpg Vampire bloodline (4).jpg Vampire bloodline (5).jpg Vampire bloodline (6).jpg Vampire bloodline (7).jpg Vampire bloodline (8).jpg Vampire bloodline (9).jpg See also Category:Weaknesses Category:The Originals Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Undead